Problem: Solve the equation. $ 2 + y = 11$ $y=$
Explanation: Subtract $2$ from both sides: 2 − 2 + y y = = 11 − 2 11 − 2 \begin{eqnarray} \\ 2& + &y &=& 11 \\ \\ {-2}& &&& {-2}\\\\ &&y &=& 11 {- 2} \end{eqnarray} Simplifying, we get: $ y = 9$